Heroes of Olympus-sequel to Caleo epilogue
by DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: I know, I know, totally overwritten topic. I just really like Caleo and I didn't want their story to be left like it was in the book. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Calypso laughed, the musical sound lost in the strong wind. But Leo heard it faintly, and turned around to gaze at the beautiful girl behind him. Her long brown hair flowed out behind her, and for the first time, she looked happy. Well, of course she was. She'd just gotten off of her lifelong home and prison, Ogygia.  
"You doin' all right?" Leo yelled back with a grin. She smiled back.  
"Of course! How did you ever find my island again, you stupid boy?"  
"Hey, hey. I can't be that stupid if I found my way back, can I?" He replied. She laughed again, and this time Leo could hear it. He swung his leg over the top of Festus's back so that he was facing her. She was shocked.  
"What are you doing? Don't you have to drive this thing?"  
"Hey! First of all, he's not a thing. He's a he. And second of all, he can fly by himself." Leo patted Festus's metal back and sighed, listening to the squeaks and clicks coming from him. "I'm sorry, buddy" he replied to whatever the dragon had said. He listened to another chorus of strange sounds. "He says that he wants you to apologize to him." He said, looking at Calypso. She scowled.  
"Why do I have to?"  
"Because he doesn't like when people call him a thing. A thing that needs someone to fly him" he said. "He's not. I'm not his driver. He may be a machine, but he's an amazing friend. So say sorry." He stared at her, trying to be threatening. Trying to ignore the fact that she looked absolutely gorgeous when she was sitting on the back of a metal dragon. He ultimately failed. Now he was just staring at her. Now what was he supposed to do? He was so entranced that he didn't even notice he was on fire. Until Calypso screamed and nearly fell into the ocean. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm with one hand, and the waist with his other. Then he realized how close he was, and that he was touching her. And she realized that he was still on fire.  
"Leo! Your hair's still on fire!" she said, and laughed. Laughed while she was laying on her back with her head hanging over the open ocean. Leo couldn't believe it. But he did see an opportunity. He let go of her arm and she shrieked.  
"LEO! Don't you dare!" He smirked.

"Say you're sorry." He ordered.

"What? No! You can't do that!"  
"Yes I can" he said, and let go of her waist.  
"No! Leo! Stop!" She yelled, grasping for a handhold. Leo grabbed her hand and she held on for dear life.

"Think of this as…a trust exercise" he said slyly.  
"What? What do you mean by-"  
Leo jumped off of Festus, taking Calypso with him. They both yelled, Calypso in shock and fear, and Leo in exhilaration. They had been flying above the clouds, so for a moment they couldn't see anything as they dropped through a white puffy cloud and came out soaking wet. What Calypso also didn't see was the golden dragon swooping down below them. So she kept screaming, and wrapped her arms around Leo, holding on tightly. Leo smiled faintly and said, "I know this is going to sound really awkward, but you're going to need to spread your legs a bit more." She stared at him with her mouth open. "Just do it! Like-now!" Hesitantly, she spread her legs, and Leo did too. "I see the ocean, Leo! I might be immortal, but I can still get hurt! Please-" she squeezed her eyes shut and after a moment…"Ah!" She exclaimed as Festus swooped down and they landed on his back. She opened her eyes, and realized that they were only a few inches apart from each other. Leo just hoped his breath didn't smell too bad. She obviously didn't, she smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, as always.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, Festus. You're not a thing, I'm sorry I said you were. You can fly on your own, I know. Don't ever do that again, Valdez. Ever." She was panting hard, her hair a mess around her head. Leo thought she looked even hotter like that. They both realized that their arms were still wrapped around each other, and quickly pulled away. They sat in silence for a while, hearing nothing but the wind whistling past. After a while, Leo realized that she was shivering. Her light blouse was fine on the tropical island of Ogygia, but here it didn't protect her from the elements at all. He reached out his arm and hesitantly put it around her shoulders. She moved so that she was sitting sideways on the dragon's back, and slowly leaned into Leo's chest. She looked up at him.

"You're warm." She mumbled. She lay her head onto his chest and sighed. He stroked her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He leaned back against Festus's neck and closed his eyes.

Leo woke up to a sequence of whirrs and creaks. "We're here" he translated sleepily. "Wait, where exactly is _here_?" He sat up, careful not to wake Calypso, who was still laying against him. "Ohh" he said, as he looked around. "Oh no. Not good."

 **A/N: Yah, I know. Not that good. For some weird reason it won't save my indented paragraphs, so that's why it's not indented. Sorry…Also, it wrote a very long sequence of letters and numbers after each sentence when I uploaded it. So, yeah, dunno why it did that, but there might be a few typos bc I had to delete them 1 at a time…anyone else have these problems? I have written 3 stories so far, and this is the only one that had problems.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who's here right now? What happened while I was gone?" Leo asked as they entered the camp. Hazel sighed.

"A lot has happened. You were gone for about a week. Obviously we didn't destroy each other, and Gaea is dead. Octavian is, too. His cape got caught in his onager and he fired it. Thank god" She whispered the last part. Leo grinned.

"I wondered why that fireball was screaming like a girl."  
Hazel and Calypso laughed. Hazel looked at her and tried to remember her story.

"So…you were put on an island because your dad is Atlas, right?" Calypso nodded.

"Ogygia. My curse was that heroes would drift ashore on the island. But they always had to leave as soon as I…fell in love with them. None of them came back, because it is impossible to find your way back to Ogygia." Calypso was speaking as if she had said this millions of times, and she probably had.

"Well, not entirely impossible, right?" Leo said.

"Oh…so does that mean you and Leo are, um…" Hazel looked between the two.  
"No." They both spoke at the same time.  
"Okay then…how did _Leo_ find his way back to your island?"  
"Remember that thing I found with all of Archimedes's stuff in the Pantheon when we were in Rome? I found out that it works with a crystal from Ogygia. So I built it into Festus, and after we destroyed Gaea, I had Festus give me the cure, and I followed the crystal to Calypso." He shrugged. "Easy."  
"Right…so, anyway, you wanna go see Frank?" They had been walking down a cobblestone path, and were almost at New Rome.  
"Not really. But sure." Leo said, and Hazel raised her eyebrows.  
"Okay…follow me" she said, and they walked into New Rome. Well, tried to.

"Halt! No weapons allowed inside the Pomerian Line!" A white statue of a head yelled. Hazel rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, come on, Terminus."  
"Hand over your weapons! That includes that toolbelt of yours, young man." Leo was surprised.  
"How do you know…wait a minute." He looked closer at the head. "You teleported onto out ship, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did! I couldn't allow you to land a warship in the middle of the city! Julia!"  
A little girl ran out from behind the statue with a tray.  
"All weapons, please." She said with a smile. At Leo's uncertain look, she added, "They will all be safe until you exit the city."  
"Fine." Leo unclipped his toolbelt and dropped it on the tray. "That's all I've got." He took a step towards the city.  
"WAIT! What is that golden thing?" Leo looked down at Festus, who was now in 'transportation mode'.  
"Uh, dude, it's my suitcase."  
"That is most certainly not a suitcase!" Terminus bellowed. "That is a metal contraption!"  
"Well, he- _it's_ not a weapon" Leo stammered. _Shoot_ , he thought. **(A/N-Well, that's not what he thought, but this fanfic is rated K+)**. "So I can take him inside with me, right?"  
"No! Stay still until I conduct my physical examination!"  
"With what, exactly?" Calypso said.  
"Silence!" Terminus yelled. He began to scrutinize the three demigods and the 'suitcase'. After what seemed like hours to Leo, the statue allowed them to pass into the city.  
"Wait. So, do you guys, like, live here? In the city?" Leo asked.  
"No. Me and Frank were going to eat lunch at our favorite cafe. I was supposed to switch with Sam when we saw Festus." Leo guessed that Sam was the blond kid from the bridge.  
"Oh" Calypso replied shyly. "Are we interrupting your date?" Hazel shook her head.  
"Oh, no. Not at all. We eat lunch there every day with our friends. Oh! I should probably let the others know you're here! Why don't you two go meet Frank, and I'll get Piper, and Jason if he's available. Then you guys can go to Camp Half-Blood after lunch if you like. I bet they'd like to see you too." She took a breath as they turned a corner. "Okay, Frank should be right over there under that green awning. I'll be right back!" She turned and ran down another road. Calypso and Leo looked at each other awkwardly, and Leo shrugged. They continued walking until they reached the restaurant. Leo saw Frank sitting at a table with six chairs. He was chatting with another demigod, a boy with jet black hair and glasses.  
"Hey, what's up, Zhang?" Frank looked up. And nearly jumped out of his seat.  
"Ahhhh!" He yelled. Leo chuckled.  
"Oh, come on, man. Am I really that scary?"  
"Um…no. Not at all. I just, uh, you know…"  
"Thought I was dead?" Frank averted his eyes.  
"No…"  
"Whatever" Leo shrugged. He sat down next to the stranger.  
"Um, should I, like, leave or something…?" The boy said nervously.  
"Oh! Yeah, so this is Luke, son of Vulcan. I guess he's kind of like you, Leo. Vulcan is Hephaestus's Roman form, so I guess you guys are, well, I don't know." Frank said awkwardly, glancing between the two boys. Leo grinned and held out his hand.

"Hey, cousin. Or whatever." He shrugged. Luke smiled and shook his hand.

"So…do you by any chance have control over fire?" Leo said quickly. Frank's eyes widened. Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. We can't create it, though. We can manipulate heat and fire, and sometimes lava if it's available."

"Cool! Can you control this?" Leo held out his hand and a flame flickered into existence on his palm.

"Woah, dude! That's awesome! Can every son of Hephaestus do that?"

"Um, not exactly…it's kind of like a special gift from my dad. It basically destroyed Gaea. Well, I guess your former Augur helped with that too" Leo replied. "I basically died too, but my mechanical dragon, Festus, brought me back to life with the Physician's Cure, which our whole group almost died getting the ingredients for. But I didn't go back to camp after that, and the others didn't know that I had made Festus's body _again_ (long story) so they thought that I possibly hadn't gotten the cure. So, that's why my friends think I'm dead." He finished with another big smile. Luke stared with his mouth open. Finally, he said:

"You-you…you have a _mechanical dragon_? And you _made_ it?" Calypso couldn't help but laugh. Leo blinked. He had almost…forgotten that she was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Um…yeah. As a matter of fact, I have him with me" Leo said, and showed Luke the gleaming golden suitcase that he had brought with him. "I can collapse him into this. Makes it a lot easier. Especially when you're trying to sneak him into the city." He said slyly. "He's not a weapon, I swear!" He added hastily at Luke's look. But it was too late.

"WHAT?" Terminus yelled in fury as he appeared next to the table. Leo gulped. _Uh, oh…_

 **A/N: Haha ;). Another cliffy. Sorry 'bout that (not really), I will try to get the next chapter up soon! For some reason it won't let me indent my paragraphs, so I apologize if it looks weird. Also, I've been having weird problems uploading stories, I have already contacted ...so in the meantime, I will be working as hard as possible to write as much as I can, bc I will be taking a lot of time to post, and there may be typos or weird things in my chapters, please just ignore them. Super sorry, guys...please stick with me here!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Yay, so here I am again, finally back on all of my old stories…and actually finishing them this time! I think…**

 **So, this one was surprisingly popular compared with some of my other fanfics- I thought that this was a super cliché topic that wouldn't get any views, but I guess it did! So I'd like to continue it. This chapter will hopefully introduce more of the characters. Also I realized that I used third person POV while writing this, which is really surprising and impressive for me.**

 **Enjoy and sorry for the long A/N!**

Leo walked down the stone path, fuming. How could they take away Festus? Terminus had confiscated not only his best creation, but his friend. Not to mention the fact that he had been expelled from New Rome "for all eternity", as the statue had made fairly clear; and Leo doubted his tool belt would ever be returned.

"Leo! Hey buddy, what's up?" Leo turned and saw Jason running down the cobblestone towards him, Piper in tow. He stopped and gave them a small smile as they approached. He was glad to see them, even considering his current situation.

Piper gave him a brief hug, then held him at arm's length.

"What's wrong? Leo, are you okay?" Leo nodded hastily, stepping out of Piper's embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I'm fine. Just a little tired, ya know? Saving the world, coming back to life, and flying to Ogygia in the same day is no easy task for the average demigod. For the great Leo Valdez, on the other hand…" he shrugged, grinning mischievously. "Let's just say I was up to the task."

Piper regarded him for a moment, trying to meet his eyes. Leo hoped she couldn't see through his cheerful exterior to the trouble beneath. Finally she smiled and shook her head. Jason, oblivious as ever, spared a quick glance at Piper before gaping at Leo.

"Wait, slow down. How exactly did you _fly_ to a land that _nobody_ has ever found their way back to?" Leo chuckled.

"Well, of course I rebuilt Festus, why wouldn't I? And apparently someone _has_ found their way back there, and I doubt that that person is ever going back."

"What do you mean? You couldn't have possibly…" Jason trailed off, before grinning broadly. "You got your Calypso, didn't you?"

Leo blushed. "She's not _my_ Calypso, you know that." As if on cue, he looked beyond Piper and Jason and spotted another person running down the path. _Calypso._

Her long hair flowed out behind her as she ran gracefully down the hill past the Roman statues and plants. Piper followed his gaze and sucked in a breath. Jason whistled, and earned a slap from Piper.

The three demigods stood there, staring at the girl until she came to a stop by Leo's side, barely out of breath. Leo cleared his throat, and his friends looked at him in wonder and confusion.

"Uh, guys, this is Calypso. Calypso, this is Piper and Jason." The three nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Calypso turned to Leo and addressed him sternly.

"Leo Valdez! What were you thinking?" She shook her head. "Bringing Festus into New Rome in the first place was a bad idea, and you knew that!"

"Wait, what? You brought _Festus_ into New Rome? How did you get that past Terminus?" Jason and Piper both looked at him with astonishment.

"He was in transportation mode, obviously. It's not like I was going to just march into the heart of Camp Jupiter with a giant metal dragon in tow. Seriously, guys." He shook his head, but his voice trembled slightly. He cleared his throat and turned back to Calypso.

"I'm sorry, Caly. But where else could he go? I wasn't going to just leave him!"

"It's not the dragon!" Calypso's sudden yell made Leo flinch, and Jason and Piper looked at each other warily.

"Uh, maybe you guys should, you know, work this out alone…" Calypso nodded tersely and the couple hurried off, muttering excuses. As soon as they were alone, Calypso turned and struck a shamefaced Leo across the face. The blow left him stumbling backwards, yelling "Hey! Calypso, I'm sorry!"

"It's too late" she snapped. "You've already been banished from New Rome, lost your tool belt and your dragon, _and_ possibly broken the truce between the camps days after you created it! All because you just _had_ to brag to your Roman counterpart that _you_ were awesome, _you_ saved the world, _you_ can create fire. It's always been about _you_ , Leo, not anyone else, and if you want me to stick around you'd better change that!" With that, she turned around and left the astounded Leo crouching on the ground.

"Oh gods" he moaned. How was he supposed to fix this now?

 **Yes, I know. It's really short. But I kinda had to leave it there, ya know? I hope to write and post another chapter soon!**

 _ **~Divergent. Lunar. Shadowhunter.**_


End file.
